baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
The Monster
"The Monster" is the second episode of ABC's Don't Tell Belle. Synopsis Elsa seeks out the Evil Queen and asks for assistance concerning Maleficent and Belle. Meanwhile, a shady Count Dracula visits Lady Ashe, who is seeking out Cinderella to get her vengeance against. Annemarise meets Dr. Jekyll, who offers a serum to take out the darkness in someone, but rejects it when Silvermist reveals that it may not be reliable. Victor Frankenstein attempts to resurrect Ursula. In flashbacks, Victor tries to resurrect a dead man with the power of science for his friend Jekyll's adoptive daughter Boo. Recap This article needs a finished recap! A long time ago in Victorian England, a man rides a carriage to the house of a woman who calls herself the mystic, Maleficent. The man, Victor Frankenstein, has studied the art of resurrection. Maleficent cannot resurrect, but she knows that in World-2, a land where everyone's stories paused at some point in time, resurrection is possible. Maleficent opens a portal for Victor, who jumps in. Maleficent glares at Silvermist and Count Dracula, in disbelief that Silvermist would side with Dracula. However, Dracula explains that Silvermist had no choice, and reveals Silvermist's heart. Silvermist apologizes to Maleficent, who then attacks Dracula. Maleficent puts Dracula to sleep and returns Silvermist her heart. Silvermist gets to work freeing Belle, who is still oblivious about Elsa's existence. Annemarise visits Dr. Jekyll and asks if there is away to defeat the Evil Queens. Jekyll reveals that he has created a serum, which he had used to separate himself from his own darkness. However, Silvermist teleports in and says that the serum cannot be trusted. Annemarise believes Silvermist, but thanks Jekyll anyway. In the past, an awed Victor looks around at his surroundings. He sees a lab, Dr. Jekyll's lab. Entering, Jekyll greets Victor, asking if he is the one that Maleficent sent. Victor says yes, and Jekyll reveals that he is his doppelganger, and he needs his help. Victor follows Jekyll into a room with a dead body, and Jekyll tells Victor to resurrect the man, Sulley. After a bout of self-confidence, Sulley is resurrected. As Victor looks in awe, Sulley attacks. Lady Ashe is visited by Dracula, who has recovered. Dracula reveals he knows where Cinderella is. Ashe asks where, and Dracula says, "somewhere you'll never find her." Dracula rips out Ashe's heart and crushes it. Elsa visits the Evil Queen and discusses the threats of Maleficent and Belle. The Evil Queen smiles mysteriously, and reveals her associate, the Evil Queen from the mirror. However, the Evil Queen collapses, and Annemarise reveals that the mirror Evil Queen is dead. Because of Annemarise's acceptance that she is not yet a true hero, the Evil Queen couldn't function. As Sulley chases Victor and Jekyll, Jekyll realizes he needs Boo. When they pick the 14-year-old up, Jekyll tells Boo about the situation. Boo bravely goes to face her father, and tells him to rest in peace. After Sulley dies peacefully, Boo breaks down. Jekyll comforts her. Back in the present, Dracula and the Evil Queen visit Victor. They reveal a tied-up Dr. Jekyll, who they kidnapped. The villains reveal that Ursula requires his help. Ursula comes out and requests resurrection. Trivia Cast Starring * Mary White as Maleficent * John Euing as King Adam * Ernesto Lucido as Count Dracula * Susana Lynden as Silvermist Guest Starring * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances/Elsa Lanchester * David Kingston as Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Jekyll * Anna Fox as Annemarise/Evil Queen/Evil Queen * Jones Redwood as Sulley * Astrid Guellet as Boo * Sophie Lowe as Lady Ashe * Betty Brown as Ursula Category:Episodes